


Inappropriate

by Sinistretoile



Category: Unrelated (2007)
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, Feels, Inappropriate Behavior, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Table Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oakley meets his dad's new, oddly familiar girlfriend while on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

Oakley sat at the kitchen table eating a bowl of granola. His sun tanned chest glinted with sweat. It would have helped if the villa had air conditioning but no such luck. He looked up at his dad’s thundering laugh and a very feminine, oddly familiar laugh.  
“Oh Oakley, there you are, son. I have someone I wanted you to meet.” Oakley finished chewing as he looked up at his positively smitten father and a gorgeous red head. “This is Jane. Jane, this is my son Oakley.”  
“Pleasure.”  
“Pleasure’s all mine.” Oakley wiped his hand on his shorts and shook hers. “Dad, you didn’t tell me you had a new girlfriend.”  
“I wanted you to meet her before you formed any opinions”  
Jane and his father sat across from him at the kitchen table. “I’m sorry if I woke you up last night.” His father choked on his coffee.  
“I told you not to say anything, darling.”  
“Georgie, if Oakley or anyone else in the villa heard us, I feel the need to apologize.” She leaned in conspiratorially. “I can get a bit loud in the sack.” The tip of her tongue pressed to her teeth and she winked at Oakley. An action missed by his father.  
“Really, Janey.” She shrugged and sipped her juice. Oakley chewed slowly, confused by the open flirtatiousness of his father’s new woman. He glanced from his father who had opened the morning paper.

Jane stood in the sunshine, rubbing oil into her skin. She had a short window between tan and burn and she was going to take full advantage of it. George nodded to her. She blew him a kiss and waved. The sun warmed her into sleep on the chaise before she realized it.  
A throat cleared to her side. She opened her eyes to the golden Adonis that was her new beau’s son. “Mind if I go for a swim?”  
“Not at all.” He smiled then tossed the sunglasses on the chaise next to her. She watched him jump into the pool. His sinewy muscles sliced through the water. Jane pressed her thighs together, feeling wetness and a dull throb of arousal start. She shifted on the lounge and licked her lips as he rose out of the water.  
“Can I ask you a question?”  
“You just did.”  
“Har har.” He sat on her lounge. “What’s a good looking young girl like you going after my dad? Is it money?”  
“And not chasing a strapping, young lad like you?” He tilted his head to the side so he could see her better in the glare of the sun. She laughed, thinking he looked a bit like a puppy. “Oh, Oakley, I happen to like George. He…yes, he’s older but he’s sophisticated and intelligent. He takes me to the theater and the museum and dancing. It’s not about the money.”  
“I don’t get it.”  
“No, you don’t. You have the looks and body your father had fifteen years ago, but you don’t have his appreciation. You have his money to an extent, but it’s not about the money.”  
“You’ll become just another possession. Like me.”  
“And what do you suggest I do? Pack up my things and leave?” Oakley’s gaze was drawn to her voluptuous breasts that were starting to turn pink. He absently licked his lips. Almost on cue, her foot was in his lap and he was between her legs. “Then you couldn’t stare at my tits like you are.”  
“I don’t-“  
Her foot rubbed back and forth on the wet swim trunks until he began to stiffen. “Oh my, I can see you must have gotten your cock from your mother’s side.” She shifted on the lounge and licked her lips again.  
“What are you doing?” His hand rested on her knee then began to slide down her thigh.  
“What you want, aren’t I? Going for the virile, young man instead of the waning, old man? Isn’t that what you want, Oakley?” She pushed her heel deeper into his hard cock, shifting her hips to that the bikini bottoms tugged to the side. Oakley could see her bare pussy in the shadow of her legs. He turned toward her.  
“Biscuit! Come for a drive with me!” Oakley’s dad stood at the edge of the rock drive.  
“Coming, Georgie!” Jane jumped up and ran for the little car, leaving Oakley with a strategically placed towel over his hard cock obscenely tenting his swim trunks. He waved to his father, but his eyes were riveted to Jane’s ass.

Oakley sat at the patio table. He’d had quite a bit to drink. Alright, he was drunk. His cousins hadn’t arrived yet and he was stuck here with his father and his new girlfriend and his aunt and uncle. He twisted the shot glass, examining it by the fire light with one eye.  
“Shouldn’t you be asleep?”  
He looked up at Jane. His cock twitched, thinking of her foot in his lap. She hugged one of his father’s garishly printed shirts around her body. “Shouldn’t you?”  
“Cumming amps me up even though it knocks him out.”  
“What do you say things like that to me? You’re dating my father.”  
“Does it REALLY bother you, Oakley?” She plucked the shot glass from his hand and knocked it back. He raised an eyebrow as she hissed at the whiskey burn. He leaned back as she opened his arms then sat across his lap, letting the shirt fall open.  
“Did your dad tell you how he met me?”  
“No, he hasn’t told me anything about you. You’re a stranger to me.”  
In the low light of the night, he missed the flash of hurt across her face. One minute it was there then it was gone. “I’m his business partner’s niece. He was being a boorish asshole at a dinner and I told him so. We wound up fucking in the pantry while everyone played cards in the den.”  
“Jane, I don’t want to hear about this.” Her delicate hand slipped between them and under the waistband on his jeans and into his boxers. His arms went around her and under the shirt.  
“How does that feel?” She wrapped her hand around him and squeezed. His mouth opened and his eyes closed as his head fell back. His hips lifted off the chair and into her hand. “You poor thing, treated like a possession.” She leaned over to kiss his neck in the spot that drove him wild. He groaned and rubbed his hands up and down her back. “He doesn’t know the real value of things.”  
“He?”  
“George.” Oakley’s head came up and his mouth met hers. His eager tongue plunged into her. He squeezed her ass cheek then urged her to straddle him. She broke from his rapid fire kisses. “But your father?”  
“Fuck my father.”  
“I just did.”  
He growled and surged up out of the chair, forcing her to stand and pull her hand out of his pants. “Are you just going to tease me? Make me want something else my father has and that I can’t have?”  
“That had been my intention, yes.”  
“Why? Why do such a cuntish thing?”  
“Because I can?” His mouth opened to argue more, and he held up his pointer finger. His alcohol fuzzed brain dropped his gaze to the open shirt and her naked body under it. He turned and walked away then came back, wrapping his arm around her waist and devouring her mouth in a rough kiss. His free hand grabbed her breast and squeezed and molded it until she moaned into his mouth.  
That hand traveled between her legs. His long fingers slipped between her pussy lips to tease her clit. She grabbed his wrist but didn’t pull away, simply held his hand. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. “I want you to leave.” He watched her face scrunch with pleasure. “First thing tomorrow.”  
“Are you gonna fuck me?”  
“Yes…” He shoved two fingers inside her, making her squeal.  
“But you don’t want to feel guilty about it.”  
“No…” Her knees began to shake as his fingers pumped in and out, his thumb clumsily circling her clit. “I won’t feel guilt. You’re just another thing he doesn’t deserve.” Her soft keening grew louder. He panicked at the thought of being caught so he kissed her which only incensed her. She grabbed his waistband and popped the button.  
Her nails raked his lower belly and he moaned into her moan. Her body stiffened and shuddered. Oakley sat her on the table and spread her wide. The whiskey bottle clattered to the tile. She shoved the pants down over his ass, freeing his cock. It bobbed slightly in the open air before he had it in hand, rolling a condom down. His fingers slipped inside her again and spread before he positioned himself.  
Jane scooted to the edge, bracing her feet on the chair behind him. Her back arched as he filled her tight, wet cunt with his throbbing cock. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rutted into her, the head of his cock hitting her sweet spot at this angle. Her keen grew louder, but he was prepared. He covered her mouth with his hand. She licked and bit his palm until she was shaking out her orgasm. He grabbed her legs from underneath and held her open and apart, watching his glistening cock slide in and out. And then he was cumming with a strangled cry as he muffled it the best he could.  
Oakley took a step back, breathing heavily. What had he done? He raked his fingers through his hair. Jane let her legs drop then sat up, pulling the shirt closed. “So you really don’t remember me, do you?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
She scoffed. “Last summer, in Paris. We shared a table together then turned into a weekend in my hotel room.” His eyes widened in the dark.  
“Mary?”  
“Mary Jane, actually. I had no idea you were George’s son until he told me your name this morning. Oakley’s not a popular name.”  
“What happened? I mean-“  
“What happened?” She slid off the table. “What happened was you left on Sunday before I woke up. No number. Nothing. Thank fucking god you didn’t tell me you loved me.”  
“I’m sorry about that.”  
“No, you’re not.” She walked toward the room she shared with George. “But at least, I’m leaving you with a goodbye.”  
“Janey, wait-“   
The door to his aunt and uncle’s room opened. “Oakley, for god’s sake, keep it down.”  
“Sorry, I will. Go back to bed.” He turned back to Jane, but she was gone.

Oakley stretched and scratched his bare belly. He noticed a slight paunch, no doubt from his copious alcohol consumption. He ruffled his hair and thumped down the stairs. Groggily, he poured cereal into a bowl.  
“There’s a taxi here.”  
“Maybe it’s the kids.”  
“Negative, mother, driver said he’s picking up.” His aunt and uncle looked at Oakley who paused mid-chew and shrugged.  
“It’s not me.” He spoke around the mouthful of food.  
The trio looked up at the loud slap of sandals on the tile. “Just stop, George. I’m leaving and that’s final.”  
“Jane, will you stop? Please talk to me.” He grabbed her arm and spun her around. Oakley’s aunt and uncle found something else to do, but he watched the scene. She pulled her elbow from his grasp. “What happened between last night and this morning?” Jane glanced at Oakley then back at his father. “He’s a grown boy. Whatever you have to say you can say in front of him.”  
“George, please, don’t make me say it.” She shifted her bag on her shoulder. “I can’t continue to see you because I slept with your son.”  
“My son!” He rounded on Oakley, but she grabbed his arm.  
“It was a year ago, George! Before I knew you! But I can’t- it’s just too awkward for me.” She squeezed his arm and raised her eyebrows at him. “Please, understand.” She let go of his arm and walked to the door. “Good-bye…” She looked at Oakley who looked down in his bowl. When he looked up, she’d gone.  
George sighed and sat next to his son. “I guess it’s for the better. She’s a wild cat. A bit too spirited for me.” His dad elbowed him. “Too bad you let her go, son, she was definitely a keeper.” Oakley stared out the open doorway. Yea, too bad…


End file.
